Then There Were Five
by Goosey0527smt
Summary: What happens when Ben loses one of his ranch hands do to an accident and that ranch hand leaves behind some very precious gems? Who will be responsible for finding a good place for these precious gems? Will it end up being Ben and his boys? It is my first Bonanza fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF BONANZA. ALL RIGHTS ARE OWNED BY NBC AND THE WRITERS AND CREATORS OF THE SHOW.

THIS IS MY FIRST BONANZA FANFICTION…. THE STORY WILL BE OFF COURSE FROM THE ORGINAL SERIES.

ADAM- ROUGHLY MID-LATE 20'S

HOSS- EARLY 20'S

LITTLE JOE- LATE TEENS

It was a cold blustery wind that whipped through the Cartwright family as they stood still and silent watching the final shovel full of dirt being laid onto the pine coffin box. Reverend Jesse had asked the gathers to bow their heads for the saying of the Lord's Prayer. After the Amen, there was a moment of silence before people started paying their last respects. In that brief moment of silence all that was heard amongst the gathers was a very small and weak cry. Ben slowly reached forward and placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the person that the little cry had escaped from. It was the sound of the little cry that was starting to break Ben's heart. He was trying to console the person in front of him when his oldest son leaned into his ear and whispered, "What are you gonna do now Pa?" Ben looked down into the face of the person standing in front of him and then back over at his oldest son and shook his head from side to side.

"I don't know, Son. One step at a time, I suppose. But right now the first step is to get them and us out of this darn cold that's for sure." Just as Ben was finishing his private conversation with his oldest son Adam, Reverend Jess had walked over to shake hands with Ben and his boys.

"Ben, my sincere apologize for the lost. If there is anything else that I can do, please just let me and Judith know."

"Thank you Jess. Would you care to come join us for some lunch back at the house?"

"No, thanks Ben. Judith is waiting for me back home. I appreciate the offer though."

"Another time then?" Ben asked.

"You bet, Ben. Who can pass up Hopsing's amazing cooking?" Ben and Jesse shared a chuckle before Jesse headed back towards his horse and buggy.

"Pa, we really should be getting back." Adam suggested to his father.

"Yeah, you're right, Adam. Why don't you and the boys head on back to the house and we'll meet up with you there." Ben looked back at the only two remaining figures that were hovering over the fresh gravesite. Adam followed his father's gazed and noticed the same two figures.

"Pa, they must be frozen to the bone by now." Adam said letting out a heavy sigh while patting his father on the shoulder and quietly walking away with his two younger brothers in tow. Ben let out a little shiver as a big northern gust swept through him. He lifted up the collar of his heavy coat to help block the wind from him neck. He knew that if he was this cold than the two small figures hovering beside the graveside must be frozen to the bone just as Adam had mention. He watched his sons mount onto their horses and start to trot away towards the Ponderosa. Ben shuffled back towards the gravesite and softly placed his arms around the two small figures. "I think we should be heading out now."

A tiny dirty blonde head slowly looked up to Ben and replied, "If you don't mind we would like a few more minutes to say our good-byes."

"No, I don't mind at all. You take as much time as you need. I'll be over by the wagon." Ben gave another little squeeze to the figures shoulders and started to retreat back to the wagon. He only made it half way back before he heard some harder cries coming from the two. It stopped him from going any further. He so desperately wanted to wrap the two in his big arms and just take away all their sorrow. For Ben has had his fair share of lost himself. Losing three wives has been one of the hardest things Ben Cartwright has ever had to experience. He knew plenty about heartache, sorrow and pain due to the loss of a love one. Ben stopped himself from rushing over to the figures and telling them that time does heal the heart. He figured though that they were too young to fully understand that statement so instead he just crept slowly back towards them just in case they wanted or needed him.

"Please come back to us Papa." The younger of the two said falling to her knees beside the fresh gravesite.

"Gertie, Papa can't come back to us, he's gone. He's never coming back." The oldest said trying to pull his sister back up to her feet.

"But Ephraim he's all we had left? What are we to do now?" Gertie said with tears streaking down her rosy red cheeks. Ephraim pulled his sister over into a hug and wiped the tears off of her face and ran his hand down her blonde hair.

"I don't know Gertie. But there's one thing that I do know, and that is we need to stick together, if we stick together than we can get through anything. Now let's not keep Mr. Cartwright waiting any longer. I'm about as frozen as an ice cube." Ephraim grabbed a hold of his sister's hand and lead her over to where Mr. Cartwright was standing. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. Cartwright. We're ready to leave now." Ben nodded his head and strolled over to the wagon. He walked over to help Gertie into the wagon but Ephraim was quick to step in front of Mr. Cartwright. "Thank you, Sir. But I can help my sister in." Ben again just nodded in agreement and hustled back over to the driver's side of the wagon. Ephraim held out his hand to his sister so to help boost her up onto the seat. Gertie gladly accepted her brother's help and slide cautiously towards Mr. Cartwright who was already sitting up in the seat with reins in his hands. Once Ephraim was settled on the seat Mr. Cartwright signaled Pepper and Salt to giddy up. The ride back to the Ponderosa was a solemn one. Each person sitting in the wagon was definitely in their own thoughts. Mr. Cartwright kept trying to grab glances at the two younger Callahan children but he couldn't see either one of theirs eyes. Their father Jack Callahan had been one of his ranch hands for over 5 years now. He joined the Cartwright enterprise right after the death of his wife Lucy. Lucy had passed of malaria when Ephraim was 5 and Gertie was at the age of 2. That is the first time that Ben met the Callahan children. Ben instantly admired Jack and his work ethic and the two became friends immediately. Ben rented one of his cabins down towards the timber camp to Jack and his children. As Ben drove the team towards the Ponderosa he couldn't stop thinking about Jack. He had asked Jack to help break in one of the new stallions that Ben had recently purchased at the horse auction. Jack and Little Joe were taking turns on breaking; when Little Joe needed a break so Jack jumped on. The stallion had bucked Jack off, and during the fall when the horse's hoofs came down they landed right on Jack's lungs. According to Dr. Martin, Jack's lung collapsed and hence caused his death. Of course since this happened on Ben's watch the guilt was just eating him away. Because of Ben's request the consequence has now left two small children orphans. Yesterday, Ben had asked Sheriff Coffee to telegraph around to some leads that Ben had on any remaining relatives for the children. Ephraim being the oldest of the two, just 10 though, couldn't provide much information about family. So Ben sent Hoss and Little Joe down to the cabin to retreat the children's belongings, legal documents and any other papers that might help in finding a home for the children. Ben took the information that his boys brought back and relayed them to Sheriff Coffee. Hopefully they would receive an answer soon. All that Ben knew from conversations with Jack was that Lucy was from a small town in the State of Maine where she was the local school teacher. She left one summer for a teacher's convention in the city of Chicago where she met Jack. According to Jack the two fell in love instantly and were married within three weeks of first meeting each other. Her family back in Maine disapproved of her sudden marriage and the ties she had back in Maine were no longer. They moved on west to Nevada. There they settled in Carson City where Lucy was awarded the job of their school master. Jack took odd jobs in and around town. Once Ephraim was born, Lucy stopped teaching and stayed at home. The family had its ups and downs but was happy when they were all together. When Gertrude arrived she was the light of Lucy's eyes. Lucy caught the malaria roughly two years after the birth of Gertrude and it ultimately took her life. It was shortly after that day that Ben was traveling back to the Ponderosa from a trip to Carson City when his buckboard lost a wheel. Jack Callahan was the first to pass by and stopped to help Ben. It was instantly that Ben took a liking to Jack. While the two fixed the wheel together Ben heard of some of Jack's hardship. The one thing that Ben could relate to and have sympathy for was how a single father was trying to raise two young children on his own. Ben being in that place a time or two, or three, he knew what to do. So after an hour or so he offered Jack a job and a place to stay with his children. Jack accepted the offer instantly and moved his family to the Ponderosa. Ben will never regret the decision that he made that hot, dusty day. For Jack panned out to be one of his best, reliable and honest workers he had on his payroll.

Ben had spent so much time reminiscing about how he had met Jack Callahan he couldn't believe that they were already back at the Ponderosa. He slowed the team of horses down and placed the brake on the wagon and quickly dismounted. He looked up and noticed that the two Callahan children were still sitting on the bench lost in their own thoughts. Ben cleared his throat in hopes to get their attention. In deed it did bring Ephraim and Gertie out of their thoughts and both children were looking at Ben with sorrowful eyes.

"We're home." Ben stated while holding out a hand to help Gertie down from the wagon. Gertie took one look at the hand with hesitancy and quickly slide closer to Ephraim.

"It's alright Gertie. I gotcha." Ephraim reassured while jumping down and grabbing Gertie's hand to help her. Just as Gertie landed softly on the ground they heard the Cartwright's door close. All eyes shifted to the heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"Hey Pa, why don't you take the youngins in and get warmed up, Hopsing just brought out a freshly brewed pot of coffee. I'll put the team away for you." Hoss quickly started making work of unhitching the team and moving Pepper and Salt into the barn.

"Thanks, Hoss." Ben said patting Hoss on the shoulder and waiting to lead the children into the house. "Come on you two. Let's see if Hopsing could make you up some hot coco. How would you like that?"

"That would be mighty nice, Mr. Cartwright." Ephraim answered while walking hand in hand with his sister and matching Ben step for step.

When Gertie hadn't responded, Ben took it upon himself to ask her directly."Gertrude, would you like some hot coco?" Gertie shook her head up and down as the three entered inside the Cartwright's home.

"Now, Gertie, Mr. Cartwright asked you a question and he expects a verbal answer." Ephraim scolded his little sister just like his Pa would have if he was present. Ben tried to hide the smirk that was pulling at his lips.

"Ephraim." Ben said with a stern voice. Once Ben got Ephraim's attention he continued. "It's fine." But to Ben's surprise that was not the end of it.

"No, it's not fine. Just because our Pa isn't here anymore, I can't allow my sister to get away with being disrespectful. Now you asked her a question and you deserve an answer, not just a shake of the head." Ben knew that he needed to tread waters lightly with Ephraim. He could clearly see that Ephraim thought he needed to take charge of his younger sister and try to act older than his age of 10.

"Ephraim I appreciate what you're trying to do. And I understand that you think you need to fill your father's shoe by trying to correct your sister's behavior, but honestly, she's fine." Ben was hoping that he was getting through to Ephraim but without over stepping his bounds. Ephraim just looked back over at his sister who now had her head ducked down towards the ground. "Really Ephraim, no harms done." Ephraim gave in with a shrug of his shoulders and motioned for Gertie to take her coat off. The warmth coming from the giant hearth in the great room was a wonderful comfort to them all. Ben took Ephraim and Gertie's coat and hung them on the hook that was on the wall left of the door. Both children thanked Mr. Cartwright but stood waiting for Ben to invite them to sit. Ben was trying to hold back a chuckle from watching them just stand still and wait for his next move. "Hopsing?" Ben hollered out from the great room. Within seconds the Cartwright's devoted cook and housekeeper came flying in from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright? Hopsing placed hot coffee on table by the fire for you and boys."

"Thank you Hopsing, it's much appreciated, but I was wondering if perhaps you could whip up two cups of hot coco for the children here?"

"Yes, yes. Hopsing right on it Mr. Cartwright. You sit and warm self by fire." Hopsing motioned for them to go sit.

"We'll do just that." Ben guided the two children over to the couch while he poured himself some coffee. As he was taking a seat in his favorite blue chair, Adam walked over from Ben's desk.

"Pa, after you warm up do you mind taking a look at this contract? Something just seems to be off with it?" Adam said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Just as Ben was answering his son, Little Joe came flying down the stairs. "Joseph, what have I told you time and time again?"

"Sorry, Pa. I just couldn't stand the smell of the cinnamon buns and coffee any longer." Joe said with a sly smile on his face.

"Who said something about cinnamon buns?" Hoss asked while hanging up his hat and coat.

"You and food big brother." Little Joe joked with Hoss while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Both Adam and Ben joined in with laughing at Hoss.

"Here, hot coco and cinnamon buns for children. Lunch will be ready in one hour. No fill up on cinnamon buns you hear." Hopsing warned the family.

"We won't Hopsing." Ben waved off the Chinese cook. "Ephraim, Gertrude, would you like a cinnamon bun?" Ben asked while noticing the two look at the delicious pastry that Hoss and Joe were already diving into.

"Yes, Sir." Ephraim said piping up and looking at the gooey pastry.

"Hoss, pass Ephraim and Gertrude a bun please." Ben instructed Hoss. Hoss picked up the plate and walked over so that Ephraim and Gertrude could pick out their own.

"Thank you Hoss." Ephraim said picking out a good size bun. When Hoss moved the plate over to Gertrude she responded with a shake of the head motioning a no. It was then that Ephraim nudged his sister with an elbow to her ribs.

"No thank you, Hoss. I'm not feeling very hungry." Gertie said in a very soft, low voice. Hoss paused for a minute and when Gertie shook her head no again, Hoss moved the plate onto his father. Ben was starting to get concern for Gertrude, for she hadn't eaten very much dinner the night before, and hardly any breakfast this morning.

"Gertrude, you don't know what you're missing. Hopsing sure does know how to make a cinnamon bun." Ben looked up to his boys in hope that they would join in to agree.

"He sure does, Gertie. You should at least try a little." Adam help per sway Gertie to have one. But Gertie continue to shake her head no.

"Gertie, just try to eat a little and what you can't eat, I'll finish for ya. How does that sound?" Hoss said with a huge grin on his face. Gertie still shook her head no.

"Next time then?" Ben asked placing his empty coffee cup down on the tray.

"Sure, next time." Gertie answered back in an almost whispered.

"Good, now Adam, let's take a look at that contract." Ben said getting up from his chair. As he walked over to his desk he turned back to look at the two children still sitting on the couch. "Ephraim, Gertrude, when you're finished with your coco why don't you go on up and wash up for lunch. We'll call when it's ready."

"Will do, Mr. Cartwright." Ephraim replied. Ben and Adam took a seat and starting talking over the contract. Hoss and Little Joe had ventured off to somewhere else in the house. When Ephraim was done with his coco he placed his empty cup down on the tray and looked over at his sister who was still working on hers.

"Come on, Gertie. You heard Mr. Cartwright." Gertie obeyed he brother and placed her cup down and followed him up the stairs. Their pitter patter feet on the stairs caught the attention of Ben and Adam. The two stop their conversation of the contract to watch the two youngsters go up the stairs. When they were out of sight Adam turned back to his father.

"So, I take it the Foster's didn't want to take them in?"

"No, Mrs. Foster has been feeling under the weather here lately, so Robert thought it would be best to not add more responsibilities for her. I asked the Newton's and they were only interested in Ephraim. William said they had no use for a girl. I can't possible split them up. Roy was going to check with the Smith's to see if they might take them in. But until then, I think they should stay here with us."

"Hopefully you'll hear something from Roy by tomorrow. Ephraim seems to be doing well with it all, but I don't know about Gertie, Pa. She not talking much and that isn't like her."

"I know, Son. Hopefully tomorrow. But until then we'll have to keep trying." And with that said Ben and Adam returned back to the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM BONANZA.

The Cartwright's sat at the dining room table eating a very scrumptious dinner that Hopsing had prepared for them. Ephraim had filled his plate full of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a biscuit. He then filled his sister's plate up with a chicken leg, one scoop of mash, a scoop of peas and one biscuit. Gertie gave her brother a pleading look as to ask for no more. Ephraim nodded to her plate to encourage her to eat. Gertie took a small bite of her biscuit which seemed to satisfy Ephraim as he continued to dive into the wonderful fried chicken. The Cartwright men were engaged in a conversation about moving cattle from one pasture to the next. Ephraim found this to be a very interesting topic of conversation and was doing his best to follow along while Gertie continued to sit there and play with the food that was on her plate. Even though Ben was engaged in the conversation with his sons by no means was he ignoring the two Callahan children that were sharing his table tonight. He had been keeping a close eye on little Gertrude for the past few minutes. He was taking note that the only thing she had touched was her biscuit, whereas her brother had almost cleaned his whole plate just as fast his Hoss had.

"Ephraim, if the weather is warmer tomorrow, Adam and Little Joe are going to the north pasture to round up some cattle and move them to the west pasture. How would you like to join them?" Ben asked placing his napkin down on the table.

Ephraim couldn't have been more delighted to be offered an invitation to ride along with Adam and Little Joe. This was truly a big deal to ask to go along. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright that would be just grand." Ben couldn't resist the smile that was tugging at his own face when he heard the excitement in Ephraim's voice. The boy was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"You might need to buddle up though, that wind might still be with us tomorrow. Is that the only coat that you have?" Ben's eyes darted over to Ephraim's well-worn coat hanging on the hook by the door.

With a little embarrassment Ephraim answered in a low voice, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, I'm sure we have an extra coat hanging around this place. Joe, will you look in the trunks in the spare closet and see if you have one of your old coats in there. It might not fit him, but at least it will be warm if you're riding across those pastures with the wind blowing.

"I'll do it right after dinner, Pa. I'm sure there's one in there. You're right, it might be a little bit big for him, but that just means we need to put some meat on his bones." Little Joe's comment made Ephraim blush. He was kind of tiny for his age, but it never really bothered him much before.

"Good then, now what about you, Gertrude?" Ben moved his attention from Ephraim to the small child sitting to his right.

"It's Gertie." The little girl mumbled under her breath. Ben's eyebrows came together as he pondered how to handle the mumbled comment that was meant for him. Ben's boys knew this look on their father's face all too well. They couldn't help to stare at the little pint of a girl sitting at their table just playing with her mashed potatoes. The boys all knew that if she was a Cartwright child she would be probably heading for a trip to the barn, but where she was a guest in their home they all wondered how this was going to play out. Before Ben or his sons could say anything to the little girl Ephraim was already on top of it.

"Gertie, you're being rude, again!" Ephraim started scolding his sister. "Papa would be so disappointed in how you are behaving. You're a guest in the Cartwright's home and you're being plain rude. If Papa was here right now…" Ephraim stopped himself before he said something he was going to regret. "Papa would be taking you out to the shed. And let me remind you little sister, just because he isn't here doesn't mean that I can't still do it. Now apologize to Mr. Cartwright for being rude." It was right about then that Ben thought he better jump in before anything else was said or happened.

"Ephraim, your sister has every right to correct me on what she wants to be called. So Gertie, it is." Once Ben had spoke Ephraim gave Gertie a swift kick under the table to urge Gertie to say something.

"Sorry, Mr. Cartwright. I shouldn't of mumbled and corrected you like that."

Ben continued to study the young child and realized that these two children are total opposites. Ephraim is well mannered. He's kind and polite, protective of his loved ones, fair, and logical. Whereas, Gertie, seemed to be strong willed, stubborn, and determinedr. She seems to stand up for what she believes in, but quick tempered, hot headed some would say. Ben couldn't help but smile for these two children reminded him a lot of his own children's personalities. "No problem Gertie. I just wished you would have spoken up sooner if it was bothering you that much. But now that we have that settled, Gertie, would you like to ride into town with me tomorrow, while Ephraim rides out with Adam and Little Joe?" Instant panic set in Gertie. She had this feeling of uncertainty creeping in with the thought of being separated from Ephraim. Ephraim was finishing off his glass of milk when we could feel his sister's eyes piercing through him. He turned to look at her and the look on her face was almost that of when they were both told of their father's death. Ephraim's heart was starting to throb with pain just looking at Gertie, but the invitation and excitement to go with Adam and Little Joe tomorrow was over taking that pain. He couldn't help her this time and just gave a shrug of his shoulders. Gertie released a tiny sigh, right at the time Ben addressed her again, "Gertie, did you hear my question?" Gertie looked away from Ephraim and locked eyes with Ben. "Well?" It was then that Ben noticed Gertie stiffen in her chair and her whole body seemed to have tensed up at the mention of coming with him. Instead of pressuring her for an answer Ben decided to take a different approach. "It's ok if you don't want to come along, Gertie. Hopsing will be here at the house. I'm sure he can find some things for you to do. You can be his little helper for the morning." Ben thought that by giving her another option she would speak up, but instead she just continued to play with her food. When there still wasn't a response, Ben decided that his smooth, soft tone now needed some sternness to it. "Gertie?"

"Can I ride with Ephraim, Adam and Little Joe?" Gertie's soft voice rang out around the dinner table. The Cartwright boys were trying their hardest to hold back their chuckles to the request Gertie was just making. Ben cleared his throat to get his Sons attention and to address Gertie's most serious question.

"Gertie, it's a long ride to the north pasture. It would be hard riding doubles with Ephraim all the way there and then to the west pasture and back here." Ben paused and waited to see what Getie's reaction was going be about the decision that he was trying to make.

"I understand, Mr. Cartwright, but I really want to go with Ephraim." Gertie stated.

"Pa, I'm working around the barn and corrals tomorrow, if Gertie wants she can stay and hang out with me." Hoss was hoping that his suggestion would help get Gertie off of the subject of going with Ephraim, Adam and Little Joe.

"Hoss, I might be gone for a while. I need to make a deposit at the bank, check in with Roy at the sheriff's office, then pick up our order from the mercantile. I don't think it's fair of me to ask you to keep an eye on her that long and still get done what you need to. No, I think her options are to come with me or stay with Hopsing for the morning." Hoss looked over at Gertie and gave her a wink and a reassuring smile.

Gertie could tell that she wasn't going to get her way, but she really just wanted to be with Ephraim, she didn't care if she had to ride doubles for a hundred mile, as long as they were together. But she could tell by the expression on Mr. Cartwright's face that wasn't going to happen. So instead of causing more of a scene she decided that she would take Mr. Cartwright up on his first option.

Remembering her manners and not wanting another swift kick from Ephraim she spoke up. "Thank you for your offer, Hoss, but I'll go to town with your Pa in the morning." Unlike Ephraim, Gertie had zero excitement in her voice when answering Mr. Cartwright's about his offer.

"Then we'll leave right after breakfast in the morning. I'll make sure that Hopsing has some warming blocks ready and a nice heavy throw blanket to keep you warm. It looks like you and your brother could use some new coats. Winter is sure coming in like a lion."

Ephraim let his pride get the best of him and spoke up to Mr. Cartwright. "Mr. Cartwright, my sister and I appreciate your offer, but we are fine with the coats that we have. No need to spend money on new clothes and coats. We have what we need." The Cartwright boy's couldn't help but grin knowing what their Pa's reaction was going to be.

"Ephraim, your father was on my payroll, and he never received his last pay, so I believe that money he earned could be used towards some new things for you both. Things that you will need to get you through the winter."

"No disrespect Sir, but like I said before we don't need new things, and if you owed my father his last pay, then we will take it and save it for when we truly need it. Until then we are fine with what we have." Ephraim was trying to get his point across to Mr. Cartwright but was also watching his tone for he didn't want Mr. Cartwright to change his mind about letting him ride with Adam and Little Joe. Ben wanted to respect the child's decision for he could tell over the past few days how much Ephraim was trying to act like the man of house now that his father had past. Even though Ephraim was only 10, Ben knew he was still very much a child, but until the time comes, Ben will allow Ephraim to keep acting like he was a man.

"Fine Ephraim, your father had almost 12.00 in earnings. I will keep the money in a safe place until you need it. Just let me know if there is something that you or your sister think you might need and we can discuss handing over the money. How does that sound?" Ben thought that this was a good way of handling it.

"Sounds just fine, Mr. Cartwright."

"Boys, if you're finished with dinner, I do believe that there are chores waiting for you out in the barn." Ben stated taking a sip of coffee.

The boys started to get up from the table, including Ephraim.

"Ephraim, I meant my Sons have chores to do in the barn. You can sit back down and enjoy the warmth from the fire."

"If you don't mind Mr. Cartwright I want to go out and help." All three Cartwright Sons had stopped by their chair to see what the response was going to be from their Pa.

"Ephraim you are a guest in my home. I do not expect my guest to do chores around the Ponderosa."

"Please, Sir? I want to help." Adam had motioned for Hoss and Joe to head out to the barn, while Ephraim was getting anxious that they would go without him. Ephraim looked back at Mr. Cartwright, "Please, Sir? This guest wants to be useful around here. It's the least I can do. Think of it as payment for room and board. I mean your feeding us and giving us a warm bed. It's the least Gertie and I can do. My Papa would insist. No free hand outs he would say. Please?" Ephraim sound like he was doing a sales pitch and Ben couldn't help but enjoy it a bit.

"Come on, Pa. If he wants to help us, it'll get the job done faster and we won't all be freezing our tails off." Little Joe was joking but also trying to help Ephraim with his pleads.

"Please, Mr. Cartwright? You heard Little Joe, I can help them get it done faster." Ben was actually admiring the work ethic that Ephraim seemed to possess.

"Oh, alright Ephraim, but if you get too cold or tired you come right back into the house, you hear?"

Ephraim practically was jumping with joy as he raced over to grab his coat off the hook. Adam was already heading out the door when Ephraim hollered for them to wait. "Wait for me guys."

"Ephraim." Ben called over.

"Yes, Sir?" He said pulling his coat on.

"Rule number one, no running in the house. Rule number two, no yelling in the house."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Cartwright." Ephraim's shoulders slumped in embarrassment of being caught breaking some of Ben's pet peeves.

"Have fun." Ben waved the boy out the door.

"Fun? Pa, since when is mucking stalls fun?" Hoss teased his father, but ruffled Ephraim's head as he started out the door. Hoss stopped to let Ephraim out, when Ephraim took one last look over at the table where he noticed his quiet, sad looking sister sitting. He quickly walked back to the table where she sat and whispered into her ear.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few minutes, you best be on your best behavior. Be polite and use your manners while I'm gone. If I hear otherwise, I promise I'll be taking you out to that barn." Gertie looked up at her older brother with wide eyes. "I mean it Gertie. Be good. I won't be long." Gertie looked up into her brother's bright blue eyes and returned back a weak smile.

"I will." Gertie replied. What the two children didn't know is that Ben heard every word that Ephraim was supposed to be whispering. Ben was watching the two interact with each other when Ephraim noticed that Ben was watching them. Ephraim gave his sister a quick rub of the arm and left her at the table alone with while he headed back outside. Ben's eyes followed Ephraim over to the door where Hoss waited for him still.

"Thanks for waiting for me Hoss. What should I do first?" Hoss let out a boisterous laugh and grabbed Ephraim around the shoulders.

"Oh, my boy, where have you been all my life? Why don't you start with feeding the horses? Then we'll go from there." Ben let out a small chuckle as he listened to Hoss and Ephraim. He heard the door close and took another sip from his coffee wondering what he would do with the child that was still left at the table.

" done dinner?" Hopsing asked coming from around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yes, Hopsing. I'm done with dinner. It was very good."

"Missy done with dinner?" Hopsing directed towards Gertie while gather the boys dishes up. Gertie didn't answer but instead pushed her plate towards the other empty plates.

"Gertie, are you sure you're done with that? You've hardly touched anything." Ben was hoping that he could encourage the child to eat a little more. He had been keeping a mental note of how much the child had been eating. He had been very satisfied with what Ephraim was consuming, but Gertie was like a bird. She only picks and hasn't consumed too much while under Ben's watch. This was starting to concern Ben.

"I'm all set, Mr. Cartwright." Gertie answered, remembering to do as Ephraim had asked.

"Oh, right. You heard the girl, Hopsing. You can take the plate away."

"Hopsing make apple pie. Missy want some of that?" Ben was wondering if Hopsing was also keeping a mental note of what Gertie was eating.

"No, thank you, Hopsing. I'm fine." Gertie said trying to surpress a yawn.

"Are you tired, Dear?" Ben asked getting up from his chair and walking over to Gertie to help pull it out for her. "Why don't we go site by the fire and wait for the boys to come back in. I can almost bet that they will want some of Hopsing's apple pie. Ben was holding out his hand to help Gertie, and she slowly accepted it. Gertie slipped her soft, tiny hand into Ben's big rough and calloused hand. Gertie noticed right away the roughness was that of her father's and warm and inviting like her fathers. For a split second when Gertie looked up to Ben she thought she saw her father standing there instead of Mr. Cartwright. Gertie shook her head a little to clear out the cob webs and when she looked again, it was indeed Mr. Cartwright standing in front of her and not her father, Jack Callahan. Gertie followed Mr. Cartwright over to the couch where Gertie sat and Mr. Cartwright retreated to his favorite chair where he picked up the Virginia City Gazette off of the end table that sat beside his favorite chair. Gertie sat quietly and watched the flames in the fire while Mr. Cartwright read up on the weekly going ons in town. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Gertie looking around her surroundings and Mr. Cartwright taking a peak at her every now and then when he was flipping a page. A few minutes had passed when Ben had heard Gertie's soft sweet voice.

"Mr. Cartwright? How long are we going to stay here with you?" The little girl had been wondering this for the past few days now; she had just finally found the courage to ask, now that it was just the two of them. This question definitely caught Ben's attention and he slowly and carefully folded up the Gazette and placed in on lap.

"I don't really know that for sure, Gertie. I'm waiting to hear back from some telegrams that I sent out earlier this week. I was hoping that you might have some relatives out there that would like to have you come live with them."

"No one has replied yet?" Gertie asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Not yet. But these things take a little time. Tracking down possible family can sometimes take weeks." Mr. Cartwright sensed the unsettledness in Gertie so he decided to add, " I promise Gertie, that once we hear something, I'll let you and Ephraim know."

"Alright." Gertie responded.

"Gertie, are we making your stay her comfortable enough?" Ben was wondering if a house full of men was the best place for Gertie, but the families that he had inquired about couldn't take the children in so it didn't work out as he intended. Ben knew that this little girl needed something more than him and his sons were offering, for they haven't been able to break through to this little girl unlike her brother Ephraim. Ephraim seemed so happy here despite just losing his father, but Ben couldn't say the same for Gertie. She just seemed so lost. Ben understood this to be a natural response, but it was different with Gertie. She couldn't remember her mother, all she knew was her father and now he was gone, her home was now gone, her security now gone and basically her whole world, and Ben didn't know what to do to help fix that. Before Gertie could respond to Mr. Cartwright's question of if she was comfortable here, the front door flung open and laughter and cold air lingered in from outside.

"For Pete's Sakes Boys, shut that door!" Mr. Cartwright bellowed.

"Phew, it's down right cold out there, Pa." Hoss said shutting the door behind him.

"Pa, we put down some extra straw for the horses and pigs. I think it is below zero out there with that wind."

"Smart thinking Adam. I bet the animals will appreciate it as cold as it is."

"Well, actually it was Hoss' suggestion." The boys hung their coats and hats up and wandered over to warm up their bodies by the fire.

"Hey Pa, I think we need to keep this young lad around as long as we can. He's a hard worker. I think he did more work than Little Joe did." Adam said slapping Ephraim on the back while making room for him to warm up his hands.

"Hey, now I was working." Joe said coming to his own defense seeing none of his brothers were.

"He's not afraid to get his hands dirty that's for sure." Hoss added.

"That's excellent to hear. It sounds like he's going to take right after his father. Now seeing you boys don't mind getting your hands dirty why don't you all go wash up and Hopsing is going to bring out some apple pie and hot coffee." And almost on cue, Hopsing came out of the kitchen carrying a tray full of apple pie and coffee.

"Hopsing hear boys coming in and bring out pie and coffee. Bring warm milk for young ones." The boys scurried off to wash up and left Gertie and with the pie and coffee.

"Sure does smell good, Hopsing." Hoss said coming back into the living room sitting down on the stone in front of the fireplace. Adam wasn't far behind taking a spot in his red chair. Little Joe stopped at the dining room table and grabbed a chair from it and placed it beside Adam. Epharim took a seat beside his sister on the couch and they all started digging into the pie.

"Gertie, you're not having any of Hopsing's prize winning apple pie?" Hoss asked looking for seconds.

"No."

"You don't know what you're missing." Hoss urged Gertie to try it.

"You keep saying that." Gertie muttered.

"That's it, Gertie May Callahan, out to the barn! Now!" Ephraim had put his pie plate down and had grabbed a hold of his sister's arm pulling her up from the couch.

"You have no right! You're not the boss of me Ephraim." Gertie hollered.

"I am now! And if you continue with this attitude and behavior, Mr. Cartwright will ship us off to an orphanage, is that what you want?" Ephraim was pulling at a very resisting Gertie.

"Ephraim sit down. Gertie, sit down." Ben couldn't stand watching these two any longer.

"But, , Gertie needs to learn that she can't continue to be rude to her elders." Hoss, Adam and Little Joe couldn't help but laugh, thinking of themselves as elders.

"Boys!" Ben warned. This hushed up the Cartwright boys instantly. "Ephraim, I understand that you think you need to be in charge of your sister. I understand that, but I think you might be going a little too far with this. I don't believe that Gertie meant any harm." Ben hated to have to be correcting Ephraim but as the adult he felt like Ephraim needed to be put in his place at that moment.

"But Mr. Cartwright." Ben held his hand up to stop Ephraim from talking any further.

"Gertie, if you're not going to eat any pie, why don't you go on up and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes." Gertie obeyed Mr. Cartwrigh's instruction without any back talk and got up and started to head for the stairs.

"Good night Gertie." Adam said grabbing another cup of fresh coffee.

"Sweet dreams Gertie." Hoss added after Adam spoke.

"Good night." Gertie softly spoke back to the boys. Little Joe stood up and placed his chair back at the table. He started for the stairs after Gertie.

"Joseph?" Ben asked as he watched his youngest son approach the stairs after Gertie.

"Just grabbing something from my room Pa." Ben nodded his head and watched as the two walked up the flight of stairs together. When Gertie and Joe got to the top of the stairs, Gertie shuffled her feet towards her room and Joe followed. As Gertie entered the guest room that she was staying in, Joseph followed.

"Why are you following me?" Gertie asked a little harshly.

"Because my Pa asked me to get a coat for Ephraim to wear tomorrow and it's in your closet." Joe wasn't about to take any lip from a seven year old girl.

"Oh," Gertie dipped her head down and sat on the edge of the big soft bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

Joe let out a loud "Humph" while he pulled out the trunk for better light and to open it. "You sure do know how to be rude, that's for sure. Maybe my Pa should of let Ephraim take you out to the barn." Joe muttered while digging through the trunk.

"I know." She said with a little crack in her voice. Joe heard it and stopped what he was doing and looked up. He wasn't sure if the little girl was crying or not, but she looked pretty near to it. He got up and walked over to where she was sitting and motioned towards the spot next to her. Gertie nodded her head in approval and Little Joe slowly took a seat next to her.

"Gertie, I know that this is hard for you. I was just a little younger than you when I lost my Ma. I know how lost you must feel. I guess I can't know exactly how it feels to lose both parents, but I know that you are hurting, and I know that sometimes we say hurtful things when we are hurting, that we don't really mean. But you can't continue to treat people rudely. It's just my suggestion but you might want to stop with it. Or my Pa just might take you out to the barn himself." Gertie turned and looked at Joe like a spooked deer looks when it is approached by humans. Joe let out a little laugh, "It's just a warning."

"Little Joe, I don't mean to be rude, I really don't. If my Papa was here I would never say such things. It's just that I have all these feelings and they change so fast. One minute I'll be sad, then the next I'll feel mad, and then the next I feel lonely. I just can't help it." Joe placed a hand on Gertie's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you're feeling, but I promise Gertie, you won't feel this way forever. It'll take time, but it does go away."

Gertie gave Joe a small smile and said, "Thanks Joe. That makes me feel a little better."

"You're an ok kid, you know that?" Joe chuckled and ruffled the top of Gerties head and got up and walked back to the trunk. He dug for a minute or two and pulled out some clothes that he thought would fit Ephraim.

"Are those all for Ephraim?" Gertie asked as she watched Joe from the bed.

"Yup, you think they'll fit him?" Joe asked standing back up and placing the trunk back into the closet.

"They look a little big."

"Yeah, but he'll grow into them. You best get ready for bed, before my Pa comes up here." Joe noticed her nightshirt on the back of the chair and tossed it over to her. He watched as Gertie fumbled with the button at the top of her dress. He walked up behind her and asked, "You need help?" Gertie shook her head yes and Joe undid the button for her.

"Thanks, Little Joe."

"You're welcome." Joe stood there for a minute wondering what it would be like to have a younger sister. When he snapped out of his thoughts he flashed Gertie a smile. "Sleep tight, Pigtails." Gertie was shocked at first with the nickname but as she let it set in she kind of felt a warm sensation run through her body. She liked it…. Pigtails. Other than Gertie she's never had a nickname, and she liked this one, she liked it a lot actually. As she got into her nightshirt and climbed into the soft, warm bed all she could think of was Pigtails, she sure could get used to being called that, matter of fact she could get used to almost everything here on the Ponderosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ephraim, why don't you go on up and get ready for bed. I'm going to check in on your sister and then I'll come in and check on you."

"There's no need for that Sir. I'm ten years old now, practically a man; I don't need anybody tucking me in before going to bed." Hoss and Adam were trying to hide their smiles and chuckles from their Pa and Ephraim.

"Well Ephraim it doesn't matter how old you are, I always check in on everyone that is living under my roof before I turn in for the night. So I promise I won't be tucking you in, but I do want to have a talk with you in private before you go to bed." Ephraim had scrunched up his nose and was pressing his lips together in order to not respond back to Mr. Cartwright's request of "having a talk." For Ephraim knows all too well, that when his Pa wanted to "have a talk" it usually meant trouble for Ephraim. Ephraim noticed that his leg was starting to bounce up and down out of a nervous habit he had. All that kept running through Ephraim's head was that he was in trouble and that Mr. Cartwright was probably not going to let him go out with Adam and Little Joe in the morning. "Ephraim?" Ben called out. Ephraim was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Mr. Cartwright until he called his name again, "Ephraim?"

"Yes Sir?" Ephraim asked bringing his attention back towards Ben who was now standing over the stairs.

"Off to bed now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright." Just as Ephraim was starting to get up off the couch Little Joe came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Pa, I found that jacket for Ephraim, along with some pants and shirts." As Joe descended the final stairs he held them out towards his Pa.

"Wonderful, Joe." Ben took the coat and clothes from Joe and examined them with his own eyes. "Here Ephraim, try these on before heading up." Ephraim hesitantly took the coat from Ben and shoved his arms into it and pulled it up over his thin frame. Just as everyone expected the coat was indeed a little too big on the child, but Ben knew it would keep him a lot warmer than the one he was currently wearing. "How does it feel?" Ben asked the child.

"Warm. A little big, but it's nice and warm." Ephraim hated to admit it, but this coat was indeed a lot warmer than his. He had a hard time confessing the truth to Mr. Cartwright for his Pa had always taught him not to accept charity. "How much do I owe you for it?" Ephraim couldn't take the coat without paying for it.

Ben let out a chuckle and reached over and placed a gentle, but firm hand on Ephraim's shoulder. "Ephraim I thought we had been over this already. You owe me nothing, boy."

"But I must pay you something for it. I can't just accept it, Sir. My Pa wouldn't think too kindly of this."

"It's an old coat, Ephraim. No one is getting any use of it. It's just taking up space in that dusty old trunk. You owe me nothing for it. Now take it off and get on upstairs. Its way pass time for you to get on up to bed." Ephraim slowly took the coat off and handed it back over to Ben.

"I'm going, Sir." He turned to the Cartwright boys and spoke directly towards Adam and Little Joe. "What time should I be up so that I can be ready to head out with you in the morning?"

Adam smiled at Ephraim's enthusiasm and reassured him that they wouldn't leave without him. "We'll wake you Ephraim, don't you worry none. Plus Pa would never let you leave here without breakfast first, anyhow."

"Promise you'll wake me though if I over sleep?" Ephraim needed to hear the promise.

"I'll wake you. Now go on and get ready for bed like my Pa asked. You don't want him to change his mind, do you?" Adam was just teasing but when he noticed the seriousness come over Ephraim's face, Adam knew he shouldn't have made that last comment, but before he could tell Ephraim he was just teasing, Ephraim was quickly moving.

"I'm going… I'm going," And with that Ephraim starting running up the stairs, taking two at a time towards the quest room.

"Ephraim." Ben spoke coming up behind him on the stairs.

"I know, sorry, no running." Ephraim slowed down and took the remaining steps one at a time. Once he and Ben had rounded the corner at the top Adam and Hoss let their chuckles out.

"Gosh, he's a great kid." Adam said as he watched his two brothers set up a game of checkers.

"Yeah, he's a pretty neat kid, that's for sure. Did you see how excited he is for tomorrow?" Joe said handing Hoss the red checkers.

"I just hope that Pa isn't too hard on him during their talk. Adam, what do you think it's about anyways?" Joe asked his brother while watching Hoss spread out his checkers.

"Oh, something tells me that it might be about Ephraim being a little over bearing when it comes to Gertie. " Adam said opening his book to the page that he had left off on.

"Must be that older brother thing happening." Joe joked with Adam.

"Watch it there Little Joe." Adam warned.

"Since when has Gertie turned into such a brat? I remember her being such a sweet, little girl. Every time we ever saw her down at the lumber mill or Jack had her up here she was so polite and shy, what happened?" Joe asked Adam.

"Death happened, Joe. You probably don't remember but you went through the same thing. You turned pretty bratty yourself. She'll come around, you eventually did."

"Eventually?" Joe hissed at his brother.

"Try never." Hoss threw a fake punch towards his brother's shoulder.

"You guys aren't funny!" Joe sputtered in disgust. "I think it'll be sooner than later. We just had a little chat."

"You did? When?" Adam insisted an answer.

"Just a few minutes ago. I found the coat in the trunk in the guest room she's staying in. I came right out and told her she was being rude and she might want to think about knocking it off."

"Joseph Francis Cartwright, you didn't? That is no way to treat guests in our home!" Adam said in horror.

"Yes, big brother I did. She needed to hear it from someone." Joe stopped what he was saying to study the board to figure out his next move. "Stop looking at me like that Adam. I didn't say it in those exact words. I was a little kinder about it. But I think she got it. I bet we'll start seeing a different Gertie around here now. And guests in our home? They're not guests, they're just kids. We don't have to go out of our way for just them. I sure as hell don't need to be taking any lip from a seven year old girl!"

"Language, Joseph!" Adam warned his youngest brother. Joe just snarled at Adam and looked back at the game.

"Never knew my little brother didn't like kids." Hoss asked getting ready to move a checker.

"I like kids, just not bratty kids. Now just make a move, Big brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben watched Ephraim slide into his room to get ready for bed while he approached the door directly across from his. He knocked lightly on Gertie's door. He waited a few seconds before knocking again. When there was no response he slowly pushed the door open; there in the big bed all curled up in a tiny ball was Gertie. This was the second night he had noticed that when she slept she held tightly onto a ratty old pillow that the boys had retrieved from the cabin the other day. The girl looked like an angelic angel when she slept. Ben found that he could stand there and watch this little girl sleep for hours. For only ever having boys he didn't realize how precious a little girl really was. He stood there just watching her tiny chest rise and fall at a very nice rhythmic pattern. He couldn't resist the smile that was tugging at his lips. For some odd reason this little girl was starting to fill a special place in his heart. But he needed to keep reminding himself that he couldn't become too attached, for these little children had family somewhere out there. Thousands a miles away on the east coast in a state that was totally different than that of Neveda. Ben had visit the state of Maine a few times when he was a sailor. They had docked in the village by the name of Portland and it reminded him a lot of a much smaller Boston. For Portland had a very rocky coast and the ocean was that of much darker and colder waters which provided some of the most delicious fish he had ever tasted. But the state also provided some great soil for farming and crops along with providing some amazing timber and beautiful mountains. He didn't spend too much time in the state, but what he did remember of it, it surely would be a cultural and climate change for these two children compared to what they are used to here in Nevada. Ben was lost in his memories of his younger days when a tiny moan brought his attention back to the present. Ben noticed that Gertie was tossing and turning a bit and had knocked off some covers. Ben leaned over and grabbed the covers that had been tossed off of her and slipped them back up around her tiny shoulders. As he was smoothing out the covers He whispered a "slept tight, Child." He carefully moved away and back over to the lantern that was on the side table by the bed and lowered the flame. Ben found himself tip toeing much like a small child over to the door. He closed it shut until he heard the latch catch and turned his attention back to the door across the hall that was slightly open. As he approached he could hear a soft voice talking. As he leaned his ear closer he could hear Ephraim rehearsing a bed time prayer.

"Please God continue to watch over me and my sister Gertie. Please lead her into following directions and being polite. You know that she normally does those things; I just don't know what had gotten into her these past few days. If at all possible could you also show Mr. Cartwright that Gertie is a good girl? I really like it here and if you find it in your heart I would very much like to stay here for a long time, maybe forever even." The minute Ben heard the last phrase his hand moved instantly to his heart. Ben was soon realizing how much Ephraim reminded him of his Adam. The two were so much alike that Ben couldn't think of one quality that was different. But Ben also knew that he came to this room for a purpose and that purpose was to talk about Ephraim's strong determination of needing to fill his father's shoes and needing to be in charge of Gertie. Ben remembered having to have this conversation many a times with Adam about being in charge of Hoss and Little Joe while he was away. Ben stood there and listened until he heard Ephraim say, "Amen." That gave Ben the cue to know it was safe to knock. Ben barely got one soft knock in before he heard Ephraim answer.

"Come in." Ben pushed the heavy oak door slightly open and slipped right in and closed it behind him, just in case there might some lingering ears out in the hall.

"Prayers done?" Ben asked but already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Sir. Just finished them." Ephraim said sliding into the nice warm bed.

"It pleases me to know that your father has been teaching you about our Lord."

"Yes, Sir. He used to read to us from the bible sometimes before we went to bed."

"Your father was a wonderful man, Ephraim. " Ben gave Ephraim's leg a light tap to let him know that he was about to sit down at the end of the bed. Ephraim understood the gesture all too well and quickly moved his legs over to allow Ben some room to sit. Ben bowed his head for a second trying to gather his thoughts. He slowly looked up to the young boy and could sense that the boy was a little scared of what was to come. "Ephraim I wanted to talk to you tonight about some changes that I think we need to make. Those changes include how you will handle your sister's behavior. I understand that you think you have become a man and need to take charge of your sister. And as well as I knew your father he would be proud of this, but Ephraim you are not a man yet, you're just a boy." Ephraim could start to feel his blood boil, he was trying to hold his tongue, but the more Mr. Cartwright said, the harder it was becoming for Ephraim to keep his mouth shut. "Ephraim, your father wouldn't want to see you have to take on all this responsibility that comes with raising a little girl. He would want you to be the 10 year old boy you are."

"But Mr. Cartwright." Ephraim started to interrupt.

"Let me finish, Ephraim. I admire your determination, I do, but you can't fill your father's shoes. It isn't fair to you and it certainly isn't fair to Gertie. You're her brother not her father. And you need to start acting like her brother. It's my job until we find your family to be in charge of Gertie and even you. I'm the adult, you're the child and I want to see you start acting more like a 10 year old boy, and not an adult." Ben paused to study the new expression on Ephraim's face. Not knowing the child very well, he wasn't quite certain what Ephraim was exactly thinking at this point, so he pushed on. "Ephraim I need you to stop being the boss over Gertie and just try to relax and have fun. Laugh, play, joke, do whatever it is that 10 year old boys do." At this point in the conversation Ben noticed that Ephraim's body had tensed and he was no longer making eye contact and was fidgeting with the silk boarder of one of the blankets. Ben knew that Ephraim was not pleased with what Ben was asking of him. "Ephraim, please know…" Just in mid-sentence Ephraim interrupted Ben for the second time.

"I get it, Mr. Cartwright!" Ephraim sputtered out in anger.

"Now, Ephraim." Ben tried again.

"No, Mr. Cartwright you listen! You just don't understand. Right after my Ma died I made my Papa a promise that I would always watch out for Gertie, and keep her safe, and I'm gonna make sure that I do just that." Ephraim had to stop himself for he could feel a big knot starting to creep up his throat. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, not now, not here in front of Mr. Cartwright, not ever. Ben could tell that Ephraim had suddenly been engulfed with emotions. He didn't know how this child felt about open affections so he gave Ephraim a gentle, soothing pat on his leg, which only made it harder for Ephraim to hold back his emotions.

"You know something, Ephraim? You're wrong. I do understand. Ephraim, do you know that I have lost three wives? I lost three women that I loved dearly, with all my heart, so I know how it feels to lose someone. I also know how it feels to make promises to those that you love and who are now gone, but sometimes it alright to ask for help, and to accept help from others. I did. And from what I can see you have done a wonderful job keeping that promise to your father, but let me help take some of the burden off you for a while. Try being Gertie's brother again, and let me be the guardian? I think you would be a lot happier this way, and we both know that this could possibly make Gertie just as happy as well." Ben couldn't help but smile with the mention of Gertie being happier. Ben watched the young lad as he was thinking things over. Ben gave him all the time he needed to think while he waited patiently for a response.

"Alright Mr. Cartwright, we'll try it your way for a while. But if she steps out of line I will not hesitate to take her out to your barn and teach her a lesson about listening, following rules, and being respectful."

"Ephraim, this is exactly what I'm talking about. That shouldn't be your job. It's not a job of a brother; it's the job of a parent or guardian. If she crosses the line, then it will be me taking her to the barn, not you. Are we clear about this?" Ben again caught Ephraim running his fingers back and forth on the silk boarder of the blanket while contemplating what Ben had just thrown at him. The two sat in silence for a minute before Ben decided to ask the question again, "Are we clear about this Ephraim?"

A very weak and almost inaudible answer responded, "Yes, we're clear about this."

Ben leaned over and grabbed a hold of Ephraim's pointy chin and lifted it up and locked eyes with him. "It's better this way Ephraim. I know it might be hard to digest now, but trust me, I know what's best." Once Ben knew he had gotten his point across he could feel Ephraim trying to pull his head away, so Ben let go of his chin. The two sat there again in complete silence. Ben couldn't shake the fact that Ephraim might seem just as stubborn as his own boys. "Now that we have gotten that cleared up, you my friend should get off to bed, for we wouldn't want Adam and Little Joe to leave without you in the morning, now would we?" Ben was hoping that this would bring a smile to Ephraim's' face and it did just that. Ephraim started to slide down into the bed with a grin.

"No, Sir we wouldn't want that."

"Good, boy. You get a restful night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mr. Cartwright." Ephraim said reaching to turn down the lantern.

"Good night, Son." As Ben was shutting the door he realized what he had just said to Ephraim. He called him Son. Even though Ephraim had only been under his roof for a few days and nights now, it was feeling like he was becoming his Son, becoming part of the Cartwright family. As Ben started to move away from the door he was trying to shake the thought out of his head. For he knew that these children had a family somewhere out there in this big country, and he couldn't start to get too attached to them. And he surely couldn't start to send mixed messages to the children either. It wouldn't be fair to any of them to act like they would be staying here at the Ponderosa. Ben needed to remind himself and his boys that it was just a temporary situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ben went around shutting up the house for the night and lowering the lanterns down to just a dim light before heading to bed himself, now that he had gotten everyone else off. After he got the doors locked and lights down he started banking the fire to settle the flames. Adam strolled in from out of the kitchen carrying a glass of milk. "Oh, I didn't know you were still up Pa." Ben kind of jumped with a startle not being aware that anyone else was still up.

"I would have said the same about you as well, Adam."

"My stomach was a little upset, indigestion I would guess, so I thought a glass of milk would help. That's my excuse what's yours?" Adam asked while approaching closer to his father.

"I'm going up in a minute. I was just cooling the fire down." Ben said while moving some coals around the logs in the middle of the fireplace.

"You sure there's nothing bothering you, Pa?"

"No, Son. Just was thinking that's all."

"About Ephraim and Gertie?" Adam asked while leaning against the hearth and sipping on his milk.

"How did you figure?"

"Just a hunch. You were kind of quiet after coming down from speaking with Ephraim."

"I'm just getting worried. I'm afraid that they are starting to get attached to this place, especially Ephraim. I heard his prayers and he mentioned something about hoping to stay here for a while. I just don't want them to feel crushed if we find them their family." Adam gave his father a gentle pat on his back as he moved over to the stairs.

"Don't worry so, Pa. They'll be just fine. It might be hard on Ephraim, but Gertie seems like she itching to get out of this house full of men." Adam gave his father a smirk then bid him a goodnight. "Good night Pa. See you in the morning."

"Good night Adam. Sleep well, Son." Ben watched his eldest son climb the stairs quietly. He continued to move the coals over some logs that were still engulfed with large flames. After a few minutes, and being satisfied with the outcome of the banking he placed the poker back in the stand beside the fireplace and climbed the stairs. When he got to the top he noticed that Adam was standing in front of Ephraim's door. Adam was leaning against the doorframe, when Ben approached with caution. Ben poked his head around Adam to see what his son was watching. When Ben noticed he couldn't resist letting out a soft chuckle and a smile. "This is the third night I've found them like this before going to bed."

"I can move her back to her own bed if you want me to Pa?" Adam offered while watching the two small children sleep.

"No, no. I believe they shared a bed at the cabin, so it's probably all they know. There's no harm done. They can stay together for tonight. But if it continues, I'll mention something to them in a few days. You best get off to bed, the rooster will be crowing before we know it."

"You sure?" Adam asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on now; I'll see you in the morning." Adam hesitantly moved away from the children's door and on to his own room. Ben watched his oldest son, and when he disappeared behind his door, Ben entered into the children's room. He crept in being cautious of not squeaking any of the loose floorboards. When he got closer to the bed he tugged at some of the blankets that had been pushed down towards the footboard and brought them up to the children's shoulders. He watched the two small children as they slept peacefully. He couldn't help by smile at the two. He did have to admit it was kind of pleasant having small children around again, tiring for sure, but still nice. Ben closed their door and moved onto his room where he would find a soft, warm bed waiting for him.

The second the big old red rooster let its first crow of the morning, Ephraim was up and at them. He was rushing around the room making a little more noise for Gertie's liking. "Jeez, Ephraim, can you be a bit quieter?" Gertie grumbled while pulling the covers up over her head. "Some of us aren't as eager to get this morning started."

"Oh, come on Sis. It's not gonna be that bad. Who knows you might have fun going to town with Mr. Cartwright." Gertie pulled the covers down and watched in disgust as Ephraim jumped around on one foot trying to get his socks on. Ephraim caught the look on Gertie's face and moved on over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Gertie, promise me that you'll behave while with Mr. Cartwright this morning?" Ephraim could tell by Gertie's facial expression that she was debating this request. "Please Gertie? I think the Cartwright's are starting to take a likin' to us. Just maybe if we can continue to make a good impression then they will stop looking for a family to take us."

"Don't you dare try that Ephraim! If Mr. Cartwright wanted to keep us as his own, he wouldn't be working so hard to find us a family. He even has the Sheriff trying to find a local family to take us in so that he can get rid of us." Gertie was fuming with anger at her brother's suggestion of making a good impression. There was no way Gertie was going to start changing who she was just to make a "good" impression on the Cartwright's.

"Gertrude May Callahan, you will hold your tongue. The Cartwright's are wonderful people. Mr. Cartwright offered our Pa a job when he desperately needed it. He even offered us a home at the Timber Camp so that we would have a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs, and all because of Mr. Cartwright."

"Well, I don't like it here, and I'm sure hoping that Mr. Cartwright will hear something soon from Ma's family." Ephraim moved swiftly across the room and grabbed Gertie up from the bed by her arms.

"You can wish for what you like, but you will remember to mind your manners while here. You will be on your best behavior while with Mr. Cartwright this morning. If I get wind of anything different, I swear Gertie, you won't be able to sit for a few days." Ephraim was bound and determine that Gertie was not going to ruin any opportunity of them possibly having a future here with the Cartwright's. Gertie can wish for what she wants and Ephraim knew that nothing was going to stop him from wishing for what he wanted. While huffing and puffing Gertie jumped down from Ephraim's bed and ran out of the room towards her own to get ready for the day. As she was entering the hallway she ran right into Ben.

"Whoa there little lady, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm off to get dressed Mr. Cartwright."

"Good, good. After you're dress, why don't you come on down and I'm sure that Hopsing can straighten out that hair of yours. Maybe instead of pigtails, Hopsing can try braids or something for going into town today." Gertie nodded in agreement trying to move around Ben when he stopped her again with his hand. "And Gertie, dress warm, it's still cold out there this morning."

"I will." And with success this time, she was able to slip passed Ben and into her room. When she was in there she reached for her heavy stocking and slipped into them. She only had three dresses so she looked each one over trying to decide on which one would please Mr. Cartwright the most. She finally decided on her favorite. It was her woolen rust colored dress with blue and green plaid that had wide pleats running down the front, and narrow cartridge pleats in the back. It had long sleeves with the cuffs and neckline bounded with a narrow black cotton bias tape and a jewel neckline. It was one of Gertie's fancier dresses and the best in condition. She threw it on over her slip and was fumbling with the eyelet button in the back. She could never quit reach those darn things back there, usually Ephraim would help her but Gertie had heard him bounding down the stairs a few minutes ago for breakfast. As Gertie's frustration grew, she finally gave up in hopes that maybe Hopsing might help her fasten it when she was down there. She retrieved her faded brown leather ankle high boots from the floor and shoved her feet into them. She grabbed the short buckskin straps and tied them up to the top of the boot. After taking a quick peak in the armoire's mirror she proceeded downstairs to join her brother. She found him standing at the captain's wheel that Mr. Cartwright had over in his office area. Ephraim was turning the wheel from side to side while chatting with Adam who looked like he was working on the books. When Adam heard the clonking of Gertie's boots on the stairs he glanced up and greeted the girl.

"Good morning Gertie."

"Morning, Adam."

"Are you wearing your hair down today?"

"No, Sir. Hopsing is supposed to help me with it. Do you know if he's in the kitchen?" Gertie asked moving over towards where her brother was standing. "Can I try?" She looked from Ephraim to Adam for approval.

"Of course, go right ahead, but after you're done, you best be seeing Hopsing so he can fix that hair before breakfast." Adam motioned her towards the wheel. As Gertie approached the wheel Ephraim gave out a little groan about losing his turn but moved away so that she could give it a try. She stepped up to the wheel and carefully strummed the handles with her fingers. From afar the wheel looked like it would be really heavy and hard to handle but when she went to spin it she was surprised at how well it glided from left to right. Gertie took in how smoothly the grain of the wheel felt against her tiny fingers. She was trying to imagine what it would feel like out on the open waters with the smell of the ocean air, and the wind blowing through her dirty blond hair. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone talking to her.

"Where are you navigating to?"

Gertie immediately felt he cheeks blushing with embarrassment of getting caught daydreaming. "Oh, Mr. Cartwright I was just playing that's all."

"I see you have taken to my captain's wheel, did you know I had that shipped all the way from Boston, Massachusetts? Thinking about Massachusetts, you just might have relatives from Massachusetts like Adam and I. For your Ma's home state of Maine used to be part of Massachusetts about 30 years ago." Gertie was pondering the thought that she might have relatives from such a place.

"Mr. Cartwright what's Massachusetts like? Do you think I would like it there?" Gertie asked with wonder of such a place.

"Missy Gertrude, come and let Hopsing get that hair up for you. Mr. Cartwright has requested braids. Come into kitchen." Gertie's question was interrupted by Hopsing who needed her now. "Come, breakfast be serve right after. Mr. Cartwright, you call boys to table now. I'll have Missy hair done in no time, just like Hopsing's." Hopsing motioned for Gertie to follow him back into the kitchen. Gertie eyes met Mr. Cartwright's in hopes that he would speak to Hopsing and have him wait until they were done talking about Massachusetts.

"Gertie don't keep Hopsing waiting. I'll tell you about Massachusetts on our ride into town. Now run along."

"Promise you won't forget to tell me about it?" Gertie asked for reassurance that Ben wouldn't forget to tell her.

"We'll have plenty time to talk about it Gertie, now run along." Gertie started to skip off when she heard Ben start to clear his throat. It was then she remembered the no running in the house rule but had never heard anything about no skipping, but the look on Ben's face was enough for Gertie to stop skipping and to walk the rest of the way. Gertie rounded the corner into the kitchen where Hopsing had one of the chairs at the small table pulled out for her to sit. Gertie sat right down and her stomach started rumbling at the smell of the delicious breakfast of what looked like french toast, and bacon.

"Girly need to sit still, while Hopsing gets braids in. Mr. Cartwright requested two braids for Missy. Hopsing have them done by now if Missy wasn't wiggling."

"Sorry Hopsing, I just can't help it, breakfast smells so good this morning."

"It makes Hopsing happy to know that Missy is finally hungry this morning. You eat all on your plate today, and that will make Mr. Cartwright very happy man too." Hopsing made quick work of Gertie's hair. "There, Missy all done. You go sit at table and tell boys breakfast is being served."

"Alright Hopsing, thanks for helping with my hair, I appreciate it." Hopsing released a big grin. It was nice to hear Gertie show gratitude for his work. Gertie again started skipping towards the great room when she remembered and slow to a walk. Mr. Cartwright was having a business type of conversation with Adam while Hoss and Little Joe had just come in from the barn when Gertie announced to the room that breakfast was ready.

"Excuse me Mr. Cartwright?" Gertie announced with a bold, loud voice.

"Yes, Gertie?" Ben asked looking up from a mound of papers that were spread out across his big mahogany desk.

"Hopsing said that breakfast is ready, and to come to the table." Gertie had a smile that spread from ear to ear, pretty pleased with herself for announcing breakfast.

Adam tossed a glance at his Pa and softly whispered in his ear, "What's gotten into her this morning? It's nice to see her demeanor change some." Ben returned the smile back to Adam in agreement.

"Thank you, Gertie. We'll be right over. Hoss, Joe, go wash up and sit down for breakfast." Ben spoke to his boys as they were bickering over something silly like who was the better shooter between the two of them.

"Yes Pa." The boys answered in unison. As the boys were getting ready to move to the wash pump in the kitchen they passed Gertie and Little Joe pulled at one of Gertie's braids to get her attention.

"Hey, Pigtails, what are these all about? I can't quite call you Pigtails if you're gonna start wearing braids."

"Sorry, Little Joe. Your Pa wanted braids today because we're going into town. But you can still call me Pigtails." Gertie flashed Joe a big grin.

"Deal." Joe patted her head and walked off to do as his Pa instructed. Meanwhile Gertie, Ephraim, Ben and Adam were all starting to take their spots at the table. They all had just gotten settled when Hopsing had returned with platters full of french toast and bacon along with a dish of apple butter, and maple syrup.

"Mmmm, Hopsing it looks like you've out done yourself again." Hoss said rubbing his two hands together ready to dig in.

"Not so fast, Eric. We need to do the morning blessing. Seeing you're so eager to dig in, would you do the honors of the prayer this morning?" Ben requested of his son.

"Sure Pa. Bless us our Lord for these gifts that we are about to receive, from thy bounty to Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Thank you, Hoss. Let's eat." Ben announced. The Cartwright family dug in along with the two Callahan children. Ben couldn't help but smile to see how much food Gertie was finally consuming, it warmed his heart, but on the other hand he watched as Ephraim wasn't consuming as much as he normal does. As he took a closer look at the child he looked a little pale this morning and his nose was running a bit. Ben tried to brush it off with the thought that maybe he didn't sleep well with Gertie in there with me him last night and that he might be just a little tired. He would need to find some time to talk with the children about that situation later. As the meal continued the morning discussion was about the boys moving some herds around and his trip into town. Ben couldn't help but notice who had been coughing some during the morning meal. "Ephraim, my boy, are you alright over there? You've seem to developed a bit of a cough, and you're looking a little worn this morning."

"Oh, I'm fine Mr. Cartwright; I just seem to have a tickle in my throat, that's all." Ben cocked an eyebrow in question.

"And the runny nose is from what?" Ben inquired. Ephraim caught the looks that were being exchanged amongst Adam, Little Joe and Mr. Cartwright.

"Allergies, perhaps?" The three Cartwright boys couldn't help to laugh at Ephraim's sarcastic remark.

"Oh, really? At this time of year, young man?" Ephraim couldn't possible let onto Ben that he was indeed feeling a bit under the weather, for he was looking forward to riding with Adam and Little Joe today. He just shrugged his shoulders in response to Ben's question

"I think you might be coming down with a cold. Maybe you shouldn't ride with the boys this morning. What might be best is for you to return back to bed."

"Oh, no, Mr. Cartwright it's nothing serious. I feel fine. I've just gotta go with Adam and Little Joe today. I'll bundle up real good, please Sir, you must reconsider?" Ephraim was practically on the verge of tears begging Ben to change his mind.

"Oh, Pa, he'll be fine. If he's not, we'll send him on back. Let the boy ride with us." Adam tried coming to Ephraim's defense knowing how badly the boy wanted to go with them. "I'll even have Hopsing pack some hot tea for him, and bring along some extra hankies for the nose." Adam tried joking while placing a friendly slap on the boy's shoulder. Ben watched the interaction between his oldest and the young boy and decided that indeed, Ephraim would be heartbroken if he couldn't go.

"Alright he can go, Adam, but the minute you notice that he's not keeping up, or that his cough is getting deeper and harder, send him back to the house immediately." Ben then turned his attention back towards Ephraim. "Ephraim, you need to be honest with Adam and Little Joe, when they ask how you're doing, you need to tell them the truth. Can't be having you catching pneumonia on us, now can we?" Ben flashed a smirk over to Ephraim to let him know that he had his approval to go with the boys this morning.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cartwright. I'll let them know, but I'm feeling fine, I am." Gertie watched her brother and knew that he was lying through his teeth. She had heard him a few times last night coughing but she didn't think too much of it, but now looking at him, she could tell that he was indeed feeling under the weather, and that he shouldn't be going out. She would have to try to get him alone to talk with him about this, but now wasn't that time.

The Cartwright men and Gertie finished their meals up, while Ephraim pretty much left his breakfast on his plate. "Well, it looks like we're all ready to start our morning off. Boys do you think you'll be back before lunch?"

"Yeah, Pa, if all goes well, I think we should be back here by noon. What do you think little brother?" Adam noticed that when he said little brother he not only got a glance from Little Joe, but Ephraim eyes were right on him as well. Adam couldn't resist smiling at the young lad hopes of having an older brother.

"I think that sounds about right, Adam. Pa, I wasn't sure but I got Coco saddled up for Ephraim, do you agree that was a good choice?"

"Wonderful choice, Joe. I think Coco will be a fine horse for Ephraim." Ben answered in agreement with his youngest.

Joe turned to Adam as he was putting on his coat and hat. "Adam, when you're ready, I've already saddled Sport and Cochise so they're good to go."

"Thanks Joe." Adam said grabbing for his gun belt.

"I'll go grab Jonesy and Charlie from the bunkhouse and we'll meet you in a few minutes Adam. Pa, have a good trip to town."

"Will do Joe, see ya at lunch. Adam, take Ephraim out so that he can get familiar with Coco before mounting her." Ben said while moving over to the door to make sure that Ephraim was indeed bundling up. "And Adam why you're out there could you have Jimpson or Smokey hook up the buggy for us?"

"Sure thing, Pa. We'll see you around noontime. Ready Ephraim?"

"Yes, Sir." Ephraim started for the door right behind Adam before Ben stopped him.

"Ephraim put this on." Ben handed Ephraim a scarf to put around his neck. Ephraim took the scarf with resistance but knew better than to say anything against it. Ben grabbed his jacket and tugged it together, "Now Ephraim, remember what I said. If you start feeling worse you speak up to Adam or Little Joe you hear me?" Ephraim's eyes darted from Ben's eyes to the floor, but mumbled an answer.

"Yes, Sir, I will. Can I go now?" Ben smiled at the eagerness that Ephraim had to just go ride the pastures. Ben placed a small, soft pat on Ephraim's shoulder and gave him the answer he was looking for.

"Go on now. Have fun." Ben stood with the door open for only a second as he watched Ephraim run out to meet up with Adam, Little Joe and the hands. Ben quickly shut the door before anymore warm air escaped, and more cold air entered. He moved over to his desk and started picking up the mounds of papers that he had left there for breakfast. He also needed to get into the safe to retrieve the satchel full of money that he wanted to deposit into the bank. As he was gathering up all his things he needed for town he could see Gertie pacing out of the corner of his eye. "Gertie, Dear why don't you go get your coat, hat and mittens on. We'll be leaving here shortly."

Gertie nodded in agreement and moved over to the hook were her coat was but it was too high for her reach. She tried jumping up and down to get some height but it wasn't working. As Ben was finishing up he was wondering what on earth was making that continuous thudding noise. As he rounded from his office he noticed Gertie bouncing up and down trying to get her coat down. Ben let out a soft chuckle at the sight of this little pint of a thing, with two braids bouncing up and down. "I see you need a little help with that, huh?"

"Sorry Mr. Cartwright, I was trying to do as you asked."

"And I appreciate that, but it looks like we'll need to move a hook a little lower so that you'll be able to reach it on your own." Ben reached over for his coat and grabbed Gertie's as well. He handed hers and took mental note of needing to get her a heavier one than that for the upcoming winter. Gertie put her mittens and bonnet on and waited patiently for Mr. Cartwright.

"Hopsing?" Mr. Cartwright hollered into the kitchen. "Hopsing? Gertie and I are heading out; do you have the warming blocks for us?"

Hopsing came running out holding a few warming blocks in a towel. "Just out of the oven, Hopsing go and put them in the buggy. Missy will stay warm with these at her feet. Did you get extra throw blanket?"

"Yes Hopsing. Thank you. We'll be back for lunch around noon."

"Hopsing have hot chicken sandwiches ready, with lots of gravy for boys and you."

"Oh, sounds good, Hopsing. Have a good morning." Ben ushered Gertie out to the buggy and helped her get in. Once she was settled on her side, Ben moved the blocks to fit her feet and tossed the blanket firmly around her little body. He moved over to his side and pulled himself in. Once he took a hold of the reins he turned to check on Gertie one more time. "Are you ready for our trip to town?" Gertie moved her lips to the side of her cheek and answered.

"Mr. Cartwright, how long will it take to get to town?"

"About twenty minutes, why?"

"Well, if you'll excuse me I think I should make a trip to the outhouse before we leave." Ben started laughing a deep belly laugh. He had forgotten with children that this was a must do before leaving the ranch.

"Yes, of course, Child. You run along and do that. I'll be waiting right here." Ben held his hand out to help Gertie down from the buggy. He watched as the little girl ran off towards the outhouse, he couldn't help but to continue to chuckle thinking about how soon you forget things like this when in fact your own boys are now full grown. Gertie was back in a flash and again Ben helped her get settled. Once she seemed ready, he turned and gave her a genuine smile. "Are we all set now?"

"Yes." She replied. And in the first time in four days, Ben was thinking that Gertie actually looked happy today. As he clicked to Salt to get a move on, Gertie returned a smile back to Ben, indeed thinking that maybe her trip to town with Mr. Cartwright was in fact not going to be that bad after all.


End file.
